Riesgos
by Aire2409
Summary: A veces es bueno arriesgarse, porque, después de todo ¿qué es la vida sin el riesgo? Dedicado a Lexia Hatake, quien me ha acompañado en muchas de mis historias, y que me ha regalado muchas sonrisas con sus comentarios. De verdad espero poder escribir una historia para cada lector.


**Riesgos.**

Rating: K

Género: Romance/General.

Summary: A veces es bueno arriesgarse, porque, después de todo ¿qué es la vida sin el riesgo?

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Dedicado a __**Lexia Hatake, **__quien me ha acompañado en muchas de mis historias, y que me ha regalado muchas sonrisas con sus comentarios. De verdad espero poder escribir una historia para cada lector._

**-o-**

Cuando llegaron al parque lo primero que vio fue a él. Estaba en aquella banca, la misma de siempre. No importaban cuantos años pasaran, sabía dónde estaría, en esa banca, leyendo, como siempre. Su hija hecho andar donde sus amigos y Sakura fue donde Kakashi.

Llegaban justo a tiempo para iniciar con el segundo ensayo de la ceremonia, quiso no ir, pero la joven se empecinó en que la acompañara, alegando que no solo sus amigos irían, sino también los suyos, y era verdad.

"Los jóvenes" se encontraban reunidos hablando de la próxima ceremonia tratando de ultimar detalles. "Los viejos", como ellos, simplemente asistían para acompañarlos, verlos y recordar viejos tiempos, pero hasta ese momento solo estaban Sakura y Kakashi.

-¿Naruto vendrá?- preguntó él antes de que terminara por llegar.

-Sí, dijo que sí, pero llegara tarde.

-Nunca pensé que alguna vez llegaría yo primero, las vueltas que da la vida- Kakashi levantó los ojos al cielo, un ave había pasado interrumpiéndole la lectura.

-Yo igual.

-Luce feliz- dijo él.

-¿Quién?- cuestionó cuando finalmente se sentó a su lado.

-Tu hija.

-Ah… sí- Sakura saludó a su hija y amigos, los jóvenes se encontraban varios metros delante tratando de organizarse antes del ensayo.

-Sonríe como tú, tiene tu sonrisa. Es bueno verlas sonreír de nuevo, a las dos.

-Ya han pasado cinco años desde que se fue, desde entonces estamos superando su muerte.

-Me alegra eso, nunca es fácil decir adiós a alguien que amas.

-Sí. Yo al menos soy feliz de que ella esté bien. Y ella, bueno, aún es muy joven, casi todo es más fácil cuando se es joven- dijo dando un suspiro melancólico, él ni siquiera levantó los ojos, como siempre. –. Que rápido pasa el tiempo, uno de ellos ya se casará, en poco tiempo Sarada también lo hará.

-Sí.- Kakashi se acomodó los anteojos un poco -. Se les ve muy feliz- y apuntó a la pareja, que entre sonrisas bromeaban sobre el discurso que darían en la boda.

-Por supuesto, van a casarse en pocos días, todos son felices cuando están por casarse.

-¿Sí? ¿Y tú? ¿Fuiste una novia feliz?

-Por supuesto.

Kakashi sonrió -Te veías hermosa. Más que cualquier novia.

-Gracias.- Sakura sonrió, de haber podido se sonrojaría, pero desde hacía años había perdido esa habilidad. – Tú hubieras sido un novio muy guapo.

-Oh… gracias, lamentablemente eso de casarme nunca se me dio. –silencio y poco después volvió a hablar -. Lo intenté contigo, no aceptaste, lo intenté con ella, tampoco quiso.

Sakura tanteó nerviosa los dedos en la banca, sintiendo ese vaivén al pensar que él nunca había retomado el tema, nunca; era como si nunca le hubiese pedido matrimonio, escucharlo hablar de eso después de tantos años era tan extraño como extraordinario.

-Lo siento- dijo Sakura después de un par de minutos donde él solo se limitó a leer.

-No importa ya. Ella al menos me dio un hijo.

-Sí. Era una buena mujer.

-Él es quien me ha hecho venir a tiempo, minutos antes que todos. Que gracioso es, mi hijo se altera mucho con eso de la puntualidad…

Y como si lo supieran el joven Hatake giró y sonriendo los saludó con cordialidad. Sakura respondió con una sonrisa, Kakashi agitando la mano y retomando la lectura.

-¿Por qué será?- dijo riendo bajo, Kakashi no dijo ni hizo nada.

Una corriente de viento agitó los árboles y Sakura ató una vez más los listones de su sombrero (continuamente se desataban) para evitar que saliera volando. Después siguió tanteando con los dedos el frio metálico de la banca. Pasó un tiempo en silencio hasta que por fin se dignó a hablar.

-Sensei…

-¿Hum?- dijo divertido. Sakura sabía que se reía de algo, era obvio con esa sonrisa torcida que ya conocía por completo desde hacía varios años, desde que se retiró y con ello se deshizo de esa incomoda mascara.

-¿Por qué ríes?- dijo olvidando por un momento lo que diría.

-Me hace gracia el "sensei", hace décadas que no soy eso, ni de ti ni de nadie.

Sakura sonrió y acomodó el sombrero que le picaba un poco en la nuca, echó los cabellos rosas a un lado del hombro, seguían rosas, los de Kakashi ya eran más blancos que grises, sin tener mucha diferencia en realidad; sonrió al recordar lo que solía decir Hatake al respecto desde que empezó a envejecer, eso de que alguna ventaja debía haber al tener el pelo gris.

-Siempre serás mi maestro, así como siempre serás el sexto.

-Hum… vaya condena la mía.

-Condena…- dijo más tranquila, perdiendo la sonrisa -¿Eso… eso soy para ti?

-Es un decir Sakura- dijo pasando la hoja.

-Lo sé…- dijo bajo, ya sin broma en su voz -, sólo que…- pausó y tragó saliva -. Recordaba. Fue en esta misma banca, hace tantos años, leías y yo usaba un sombrero- Kakashi dejó de leer y la observó interesado, Sakura sonrió al captar su interés, no podía culparlo, ella nunca, nunca, había retomado el tema -, me quedaba grande, pero me gustaba, te reíste de mí, y debiste tener razón, me molesté, entonces sonreíste y me pediste casarme contigo.

-¿Lo recuerdas? Pensé que…

-¿Que lo olvidé? No, nunca lo olvidé. Nadie nunca olvida cosas como esas.

-Jamás dijiste nada.

-Tu tampoco, y no por eso lo olvidaste, ¿o sí?

-No.

-Inicialmente pensé (o quise pensar) que bromeabas, pero no era una broma.

-Claro que no.

-Entonces…

-Y entonces dijiste que no.

-Claro que dije que no. Amaba a Sasuke y pronto nos casaríamos, de hecho a pocos metros discutía con Naruto por alguna tontería de la ceremonia, no sé cómo se te ocurrió pedirme eso.

-Hum… bueno… el riesgo es parte de la vida, y yo quería arriesgarme contigo.

Silencio, ella de alguna manera suspiró, después de décadas de no tocar el tema ni por broma o error, hablar de eso era por demás extraño, pero no porque fuese incómodo o bochornoso (como pensaba seria), sino todo lo contrario, era como hablar de algo común.

-Fui una buena esposa, ¿verdad?

-Claro Sakura.

-Tú habrías sido un buen esposo.

-Sí, lo sé.

Sakura rio –que presuntuoso.

Kakashi se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia, leyó dos párrafos más y preguntó. -¿Te arrepientes?

Sakura parpadeó ante su cuestión y miró el cielo; Hatake observó a su compañera y pensó que sus ojos verdes seguían tan hermosos y brillantes a pesar de los años.

-No. Y sí.

-¿Qué?- dijo él, no pudiendo encontrar mejor palabra, la mujer sonrió.

-Amé a Sasuke muchos años, siempre lo quise y siempre lo querré. Me dio una hija y fue un buen padre. Quizá no fue un excelente esposo o el más amoroso y romántico del mundo, pero tampoco fue tan malo. Él tenía muchos demonios con los cuales luchar, tal vez si no hubieran sido tantos podríamos haber sido un poco más felices, pero no puedo quejarme mucho.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que… he tenido curiosidad, el famoso "y si…";- tanteó los dedos -Lo ignoré mucho tiempo, pero los años, la vida y la soledad me pusieron difícil el seguir tratando de ignorarlo… esa pregunta sigue ahí, después de más de veinte años aún sigue ahí, atormentándome, me he sentido mal mucho tiempo por su culpa; quizá está mal decirlo, pero desde que murió Sasuke pensar en esa pregunta no me hace sentir como una traidora, cuestionarme que habría pasado si te hubiera dicho que sí aquel día en la banca.

-Hum… perdona, jamás he querido hacerte sentir así- dijo sin dejar de leer -. Además no tienes por qué sentirte como "traidora", después de todo fuiste una esposa ejemplar y…

-No entiendes- dijo ella, bajando la mirada -, no solo es curiosidad. – Kakashi dejó el libro y la observó detenidamente -, han pasado tantos años, pero aun así no he podido superarlo, me he interrogado muchas veces porqué ¿Por qué no puedo?- Entonces él descansó el libro en su regazo, prestándole atención por completo –He tenido la respuesta desde hace varios años: amé a Sasuke, pero también te amo a ti. ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-Sakura…

-No puede ser posible, ¿verdad? Pero no encuentro otra explicación. Quizá no lo entendí cuando era más joven, quizá lo amé a él como cuando niña, o quizá no supe interpretarlo, estaba deslumbrada por su amor cuando por fin pude obtenerlo, ese amor que siempre busqué en él, fui su esposa, tuvimos una hija, era buen padre, no era tan mal esposo, pero… a pesar de todo… tu, ese día… siempre fue algo que me dejaba intranquila.

Sakura pausó, esperando respuesta de él, a cambio solo obtuvo silencio, él no podía siquiera verla, estaba mirando al frente, pero sin mirar realmente. Sakura se acercó un poco más a él.

-Han pasado tantos años. Ya no soy tan joven para pensar en estas cosas, pero todo esto me ha hecho recordarlo, y sabes, creo que no está mal decirlo, después de tantos y tantos años, por fin no está mal confesarlo y aceptarlo, o al menos ya no me hace sentir culpable. ¿Y tú… sensei? ¿Kakashi? ¿Qué crees… crees que nosotros…?

-Ya estoy viejo para esto- dijo pausando en un profundo suspiro al dejar el libro sobre la banca -, mucho más viejo que en aquel tiempo, y ya era mayor para ti en aquel día.

-Pero…- Sakura lo miró largamente, amargamente, con la tristeza del pasado perdido palpitando en su garganta -, sí, ha pasado tanto…

-Tú aun estas a tiempo de rehacer tu vida, te quedan un par de años para hacer eso, en cambio a mí- rió y se sacó los lentes, acomodándose los mechones blancos e invariablemente rebeldes -, es bueno que busques a alguien, aun puedes, tienes ese derecho, hazlo.

-¿No entiendes aun? Es lo que estoy haciendo...contigo.

Hatake la miró entonces, no era aquella jovencita de varios años antes, pero era una mujer madura, hermosa, una que aun podía vivir para amar y ser amada.

-Te lo agradezco pero…

Sakura bajó el rostro provocando que unos cuantos mechones rosas se desparramaran por la espalda, había algo de tristeza en las palabras de él, así como en las de ella también.

-Entiendo- dijo ella -, que irónico es esto, ¿no? Aquel día yo dije que no, ahora eres tú, he sido un poco ingenua y quizá muy egocéntrica al creer que tu después de tantos años aun me…

-No he dicho eso- sus ojos verdes temblorosos se alzaron, mirándolo ansioso -, no es egocentrismo que pienses eso, porque es verdad.

-Kakashi, entonces tu…

-Siempre- dijo tomándole un hombro -; siempre- Sakura intentó sonreír pero no pudo, aparentemente recuperó la habilidad de ruborizarse solo para avergonzarse al sentirse tonta por hacerlo-. Por eso ella no quiso casarse conmigo, ella lo sabía, lo aceptaba pero no deseaba formalizar en esas circunstancias.

-¿Qué? Fue… mi culpa, ¿supo que yo?

-No, o no lo sé. Sabía que amaba a alguien, quizá sospechaba de ti, o estaba segura, quien sabe, nunca me lo especificó.

-Lo siento.

-No importa. Me regaló un hijo, era una gran mujer.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no?

-Estoy viejo, algo cansado y enfermo. Aun eres joven, busca alguien más.

-Pero…

-Si es por soledad que has hecho esto, entonces no puedo ofrecerte mucho. ¿Acaso no lo sabes mejor que nadie? Conoces mi caso, has sido mi médico por mucho tiempo, me queda muy poco tiempo, ¿no?, ¿cuánto me dijiste?

Sakura intentó no llorar, claro que lo sabía, pero esa no era la razón, al menos no la más importante o la única.

-No. No quiero, no quiero que ese "y si…" siga atormentándome. Quiero estar contigo Kakashi. No importa cuánto, sólo… sólo quiero arriesgarme contigo, después de todo, ¿qué es la vida sin el riesgo?

El viento sopló meciendo los cabellos de Sakura y desatando los listones, Kakashi colocó la mano sobre el sombrero, evitando que saliera volando.

Él sonrió cerrando ambos ojos, como siempre -Este sombrero te queda algo grande.

Ella sonrió asintiendo y lo besó.

**-o-**

¿Cuánto había pasado? Parecía que no mucho, todo seguía como aquel día años atrás, varios ya (en realidad poco más de veinte) desde que le pidió casarse con ella, de la nada y con sosiego y hasta aburrimiento, como si le estuviera hablando del estado del tiempo. Él seguía en la banca de siempre, leyendo, como siempre. Pero ya no estaba solo, ahora ella le acompañaba.

Sakura se acercó otro poco, recargándose contra su pecho, ya sin importarle mucho que les vieran o no. Una viuda al lado de uno de los ex-hokage, nadie les tomaba importancia, o quizá a ella había dejado de importarle si les miraban o no.

-Kakashi, ¿cuánto hace que me besaste por primera vez?

-Ah…- dijo despacio, acomodándose los lentes en la nariz para seguir leyendo -, casi será un mes en unos tres o seis días por…

Ella empezó a reír -, no, no es cierto.

-¿Ah no?

-No. Lo dices por cuando te pedí estar conmigo, debería ser verdad, debería, pero no. Sé que esa no fue la primera vez.

-¿Entonces cuando?

-¿Lo has olvidado? Te creeré eso de que estas viejo.

-Hum…

-Fue en esta misma banca, hace poco más de veinte años. Fue una misión difícil, aun eras kage, yo aún estaba soltera, faltaban unos dos o tres meses para casarme; la misión fue dura, estaba sola, herida, cansada, fuiste por mí a las afueras de la aldea. Me sentí importante.

-No había nadie más.

-Nadie más en toda la aldea- sonrió ironizando, él asintió cerrando el libro pero sosteniéndolo con fuerza -. Lo recuerdas, ¿eh? Ya decía yo. El mismo sexto Hokage ir por mí. Siempre por mí. Me cargaste, dormí. Me dejaste aquí. Y me besaste.

-Nunca dijiste nada… pensé que tu no…

-Nunca estuve segura ¿sabes? Nunca hasta hoy, hasta hace unos segundos cuando te sorprendió que lo dijera. Pensé que había sido alguna tontería de un sueño, o cansancio, o haberme equivocado, que sé yo. Gracias por confírmalo.

-Has sido una tramposa –dijo despacio, sonriendo -. Era uno de los secretos que me llevaría a la tumba.

Sakura sonrió y lo besó, se recargó de nuevo, contra su pecho. Aun a pesar de tantos años seguía sintiéndose segura con él, en él.

Era feliz.

Muy feliz.

Sarada ya era independiente, ni ella ni nadie dijo nada cuando se fue a vivir con él, a nadie parecía interesarle, y eso era lo mejor de todo.

Eran felices.

Muy felices.

No había nada de qué preocuparse o sentirse culpable. Llevaban una vida tranquila, como la de un matrimonio de muchos años, en la sosegada seguridad de su amor y compañía.

¿Qué era lo que los unía? ¿La soledad? ¿La tristeza? ¿La amistad de todos esos años? ¿Sólo eso? Quién sabe, pero tal vez no era eso, o al menos no sólo eso, tal vez también era amor. Y a Sakura le gustaba creer eso, y también le gustaba creer que a él también, aunque no hablara mucho. Él no hablaba mucho, nunca lo hacía, pero ella aprendió a aceptarlo.

Poco a poco sentía el vaivén de su pecho, adormeciéndola, meciéndola.

-Sakura- y ella abrió los ojos, mirándolo desde abajo, sostenía el libro y le sonreía con esa ternura y tranquilidad que nunca le abandonó -, gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Han sido unas semanas…- y bajó el libro para acariciarle los cabellos en aquella antigua costumbre-, he sido muy feliz, han sido de los días más felices de mi vida.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él se arriesgó con ella? Poco más de veinte años.

¿Qué era la vida sin el riesgo?

Sakura sonrió cerrando los ojos y recargándose contra él, suspiró y asintió –Kakashi yo también…- pero paró, un ruido. Abrió los ojos, era el libro, había caído, justo como la mano que le acariciaba la cabeza.

¿Cuánto de que ella se arriesgó con él? ni aun el mes.

Unas lágrimas aparecieron, pero ella sonrió.

El vaivén en su pecho había desaparecido, había cesado, parado para siempre.

Y aunque fuera por tan poco tiempo, y a pesar de haber tardado tanto en hacerlo, se alegraba de haberse arriesgado con él.

-Yo también Kakashi…- dijo sin esperar respuesta, pues él no hablaba mucho, nunca lo hacía, y nunca jamás lo haría -…yo también.

_**&&&/&&&/&&&**_

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Pues aquí regresando después de un largo periodo que no podía ni siquiera pensar en mis fics, he tenido unas semanas muy estresantes y pesadas, y aunque aún me falta una, ya es más relajada, ¡hasta he podido retomar mi imaginación! (de verdad no podía siquiera imaginar las historias por el estrés que me traía loca).

De aquí surge este breve oneshot, es un tanto melancólico y tristón, pero me ha gustado y me ha hecho recordar una historia que tengo pendiente para el ABC. Ha sido un final feliz para mí, ¿qué me dicen?

Sea como sea gracias por leerme, por su tiempo. Dios los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
